


La cura di tutto il sale

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Un giorno qualunque, di una vita qualunque [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, MetaMoro, Sanremo 2018, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: “Ermal!”, lo chiama, ma lui è già lontano e con la testa chissà dove, sicché nemmeno registra la voce di Fabrizio che gli lambisce i timpani come un’eco lontana, che quasi lo implora di fermarsi. La chiude fuori, quella voce, e improvvisamente Fabrizio ha la sensazione di essersi ritrovato in uno di quegli incubi in cui dovrebbe scappare da qualcosa ma non ci riesce perché il pavimento gli intrappola i piedi come caramello fuso, paralizzandolo e ancorandolo al suolo.Sfortunatamente, però, questa è la realtà e non un incubo, e non è il pavimento a trattenerlo.Quando Fabrizio finalmente lo raggiunge, spinto da un atto di pura volontà piuttosto che dai muscoli dolenti delle sue gambe, Ermal si è già chiuso la porta alle spalle, togliendogli la possibilità di condividere la comune amarezza, di portarne il peso su una spalla ciascuno.Infondo, un fardello portato a più braccia sembra pesare di meno, dicono…





	La cura di tutto il sale

“Vaffanculo.”

Ermal lo dice a denti stretti, in un sibilato crudele e silenzioso, ma Fabrizio lo sente comunque e trae una lunga boccata dell’aria stantia dell’ascensore, che odora di vecchio e di polvere come una casa abbandonata da tempo.

E lui? Ora che ha chiaro come si sente Ermal riguardo all’incresciosa situazione nella quale loro malgrado si sono ritrovati, come si sente lui? Ha smesso di chiederselo, comunque, quando hanno annunciato loro che ci sarebbe stata un’indagine in merito alla loro canzone 

\- un’indagine, quasi fossero due criminali - e che qualcun altro si sarebbe esibito al loro posto in attesa di un verdetto del cazzo, in attesa che degli estranei decidessero il corso del loro futuro e decidessero della loro credibilità di artisti.

Ora che la rabbia e la stanchezza si sono fuse in un unico, terribile marasma, Fabrizio sente le energie che scemano, che scivolano via dal suo corpo come pioggia da un parabrezza pulito.  _ Una nave vuota, ecco cos’è, una nave vuota in balia delle onde, abbandonata a sé stessa e senza un porto al quale ritornare. _

Le sue emozioni hanno disertato il campo di battaglia.

Non c’è timoniere che governi la barca impazzita.

Ecco, ecco come si sente.

Allunga un braccio verso Ermal in cerca di conforto, la mano a cercare la sua, e lui è lì, che gli stringe il palmo freddo e sudato fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa così tanto da far desiderare le sue dita di avere una voce e gemere di dolore.

_ Ermal è lì, eppure non è con lui. _

Lo stringe meccanicamente, come ci si aggrapperebbe ad un palo in un giorno d’uragano, è lì ma non c’è e a Fabrizio si spezza il cuore.

Vorrebbe parlare, ma teme che qualunque parola che gli possa scappare dalle labbra suoni terribilmente banale, patetica o petulante, così si risolve a tacere - come fa spesso, del resto, paralizzato dalle sue irrazionali paure del cazzo - attendendo che quell’ascensore lento come un vecchio curvo sul suo bastone li accompagni al piano giusto e li scaraventi lontano dal mondo almeno per un po’.

Quando le porte vetuste si spalancano con un cigolio, Ermal schizza giù per il corridoio a velocità supersonica e Fabrizio fatica a stargli dietro, fatica a tenere il passo con quelle gambe lunghe chilometri, fasciate dentro un paio di jeans stretti, così stretti che spesso si è ritrovato a chiedersi se il sangue riesca a circolare nei suoi polpacci e nelle sue caviglie in quelle condizioni.

“Ermal!”, lo chiama, ma lui è già lontano e con la testa chissà dove, sicché nemmeno registra la voce di Fabrizio che gli lambisce i timpani come un’eco lontana, che quasi lo implora di fermarsi. La chiude fuori, quella voce, e improvvisamente Fabrizio ha la sensazione di essersi ritrovato in uno di quegli incubi in cui dovrebbe scappare da qualcosa ma non ci riesce perché il pavimento gli intrappola i piedi come caramello fuso, paralizzandolo e ancorandolo al suolo.

_ Sfortunatamente, però, questa è la realtà e non un incubo, e non è il pavimento a trattenerlo. _

Quando Fabrizio finalmente lo raggiunge, spinto da un atto di pura volontà piuttosto che dai muscoli dolenti delle sue gambe, Ermal si è già chiuso la porta alle spalle, togliendogli la possibilità di condividere la comune amarezza, di portarne il peso su una spalla ciascuno.

_ Infondo, un fardello portato a più braccia sembra pesare di meno, dicono… _

Si erano detti “o insieme, o niente” eppure ecco il risultato: Ermal asserragliato dentro la sua stanza e lui bloccato fuori da una porta sorda e immobile, entrambi soli, divisi da nulla e da qualsiasi cosa.

Non dovrebbero essere assieme, invece? 

Fabrizio se lo chiede più e più volte negli interminabili minuti in cui misura a passi pesanti sempre i soliti due metri, da stipite a stipite, aspettando che Ermal gli dica di entrare, che gli chieda di passare la notte insieme, che gli dica che ha bisogno di lui.

Ma niente, niente di tutto questo accade, e la porta resta serrata a dividerli senza che esistano formule magiche con le quali Fabrizio possa aprirla senza abbatterla a calci, pugni e spallate.

“Fanculo!”, si lascia sfuggire, appoggiando con un tonfo la fronte al legno freddo, senza nemmeno sapere a chi davvero stia rivolgendo quell’ingiuria.

La sbatte, la testa, una volta, due, tre volte, finché non sente l’embrione di un bernoccolo premere sotto la pelle tirata e improvvisamente gli piove addosso la consapevolezza di quello che sta facendo e si costringe con immane fatica a smettere perché l’autolesionismo - al quale si è dedicato con costanza negli anni della gioventù, finché non ha avuto davvero paura per sé stesso e ha lasciato perdere - non l’ha mai portato da nessuna parte.

O forse sì, l’ha portato da qualche parte, ma soltanto in luoghi nei quali non avrebbe mai voluto andare.

“Fanculo”, ripete, trascinando i piedi sulla moquette, dieci, cento, mille volte ancora, finché non perde il conto e lo grida con tutta la voce che gli è rimasta in corpo, incurante del fatto che a quest’ora tutti gli altri ospiti dell’albergo staranno dormendo e probabilmente li avrà svegliati tutti, prima di raggiungere la sua stanza e barricarvisi dentro, tirando un calcio al comodino, ruggendo come un leone in gabbia.

Arrabbiato, è arrabbiato. Con il mondo, con Ermal, con sé stesso.  _ Con quella parte di sé che non riesce ad accettare che Ermal preferisca affrontare la loro inaspettata messa in discussione da solo, lontano da lui.  _ Così, gettando gli stivali in un angolo, alza il telefono della camera e chiede che gli sia portata una bottiglia di vodka. La vodka è stata per anni il sottofondo perfetto delle sue sbornie tristi e Fabrizio si ritrova a pensare che sicuramente c’è un motivo se nell’Est Europa hanno inventato una bevanda così adatta alla più becera autocommiserazione, un motivo che aveva letto da qualche parte ma che adesso non riesce a ripescare dai cassetti straripanti della sua memoria.

Quando il cameriere bussa, Fabrizio gli lascia una mancia consistente, ringraziandolo a bassa voce, portando con sé la bottiglia sul letto intonso e sedendosi a gambe incrociate tra i cuscini, soppesandola a lungo prima di decidere che cosa farne ora che ce l’ha tra le mani.

Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta in cui ha affogato i propri dispiaceri nella vodka?

Troppo, si dice, troppo perché non ne porti i segni l’indomani mattina.

Eppure ne sente il bisogno. Sente il bisogno dello stomaco che si contorce tra gli spasmi, della testa che con ogni sorso scivola sempre più lontana dal mondo e dalle sue brutture, sente il bisogno del dolore e della disidratazione che, inevitabile, arriverà dopo la sbronza.

_ Fabrizio ha sempre pensato che la vodka aiuta i sognatori...e lui si definisce un sognatore per natura.  _

Sibila un’altra ingiuria, prima di svitare il tappo in fretta e furia - come se, passato quel secondo di determinazione non sarà in grado di farlo mai più - e buttare giù il primo sorso. Il primo sorso è quello che fa più schifo di tutti e Fabrizio lo trangugia avidamente, beandosi della sensazione di secchezza e bruciore che questo provoca alla sua gola stanca di parlare e di cantare, senza nemmeno dare uno sguardo all’etichetta, senza fermarsi ad analizzare quella bottiglia che dalla forma sembra nata per finire i suoi giorni dentro cocktails patinati invece che nella gola di un quarantenne amareggiato, che beve in solitudine seduto dentro ad un letto immacolato, nel quale non ha mai avuto bisogno di metter piede fino ad ora.

_ Ha sempre dormito con Ermal. _

Questa inversione di tendenza gli fa male al cuore, gli brucia dentro lo stomaco assieme a questa vodka costosa, che si fa strada tra i succhi gastrici come un soldato sepolto dentro una trincea fangosa.

“Fanculo, Ermal”, sussurra al terzo sorso, quando ha già le guance in fiamme e gli occhi rossi di lacrime ed ebbrezza. “Fanculo tutti.”

Appoggia la nuca contro la testiera del letto e un’altra sequela di improperi sciama fuori dalla sua bocca, incontrollabile.

 

_ Ermal, perché non sei qui con me? _

_ Non dovremmo essere uniti? Non dovremmo essere insieme? Non dovremmo proteggerci l’un l’altro, Ermal? _

_ Ermal, Ermal, Ermal, Ermal--- _

 

Fabrizio si sveglia di soprassalto, con il cuore che batte così forte nelle orecchie da frastornarlo e le luci della stanza - luci che non ha mai spento - che lo accecano e gli fracassano il cervello.

Il cellulare segna le quattro e quarantasette del mattino, e la bottiglia di vodka giace sul pavimento: ne è avanzato poco più di un dito. Adesso lo nota che era vodka costosa.

E nota anche che quel martellare insistente che credeva provenire dal proprio cervello ubriaco ed esausto non è il frutto né della propria immaginazione, né del mal di testa che gli pulsa contro le tempie.

C’è qualcuno che sta bussando alla porta della sua stanza.

Alle quattro e quarantasette del mattino.

E non se lo sta sognando.

Con una specie di mezzo grugnito, Fabrizio invita l’inatteso visitatore a dargli un minuto - o ad andarsene a fanculo, non è sicuro di cosa possa aver biascicato, né se abbia articolato parole dotate di un minimo senso compiuto.

“Fabbrì, apri, per piacere. Sono io.”

La voce che arriva dal corridoio, ovattata e stanca, è una voce roca e costernata. Una voce che sa di lacrime amare e pentimento e colpa.

Fabrizio prende un lungo respiro prima di scendere dal letto con un movimento goffo, una mezza  _ pirouette _ che quasi gli costa una caviglia, mettendosi in piedi su gambe malferme che sembrano, al contempo, pesare una tonnellata ed essere troppo leggere per sorreggerlo. Però la raggiunge, la porta, e riesce chissà come anche a far scattare la serratura e ad aprirla senza incidenti.

Quando lo fa, Ermal non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di emettere un fiato: s’infila, fulmineo, nel minuscolo spiraglio che Fabrizio è riuscito con tanta fatica ad aprire e lo stringe a sé con forza sovrumana, da spaccare le ossa, sussurrandogli all’orecchio una quantità inenarrabile di parole, che Fabrizio non riesce nemmeno a processare, un fiume in piena che non si placa finché non è sceso a valle, un rumore indistinto ma così bello da far desiderare a Fabrizio che Ermal non smetta mai di sussurrargli quella massa informe di parole storpiate e di stringerlo contro al proprio petto tutt’ossa come se la sua intera esistenza non dipendesse da altro che dalla forza con cui lo abbraccia.

“Ermal…”, lo chiama, per placarlo, quando sente che fatica a respirare tra le sue braccia e la vodka inizia a risalirgli su per lo stomaco, minacciando di farlo vomitare.

Ma ad Ermal non importa, resta avvinghiato a lui e parla, concitato, incartandosi e inciampando tra le parole che lui stesso ha scelto così con cura di voler dire.

“No, no, tu non devi dire niente, è colpa mia, sono io il solito cretino, Fabbrì, sono io che dovrei occuparmi di te in questo momento invece di chiudermi come un coglione perché ho paura e sono amareggiato e---”

Fabrizio lo ferma, spingendolo via con un gesto perentorio che lascia Ermal quasi basito, distrutto, eppure ha usato tutta la grazia che in quel momento poteva permettersi.

“Ermal, devo vomità”, ha giusto il tempo di dire, forse a voce un po’ troppo alta, prima di lanciarsi con uno scatto che sembrerebbe atletico se solo fosse coordinato verso la porta del bagno e sbattersela alle spalle, prima di rovesciare il misero contenuto del proprio stomaco nella tazza del cesso, maledicendosi per aver deciso che proprio stanotte aveva un bisogno disperato di bere.

 

Quando emerge dal bagno, Fabrizio ha la faccia sfatta di chi rimpiange profondamente le proprie azioni e canta un  _ mi pento e mi dolgo  _ interiore che gli si legge chiaramente nel gonfiore delle occhiaie.

Ermal gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso triste e stanco, scuotendo la bottiglia quasi vuota con la mano, tenendone il collo stretto tra le lunghe dita martoriate dalla chitarra.

“Tu almeno un motivo per vomitare ce l’hai, io ho vomitato anche senza bere un goccio…”

Fabrizio annuisce meccanicamente, chiedendosi se il dentifricio che ha usato basterà a tenere a bada il sapore di fogna e alcool che sente nel fondo della gola.

“Che situazione del cazzo…”, si lascia sfuggire, portandosi stancamente le mani al volto e stropicciandosi gli occhi arrossati come un bambino, lasciandosi poi cadere sul materasso a peso morto, lasciando che il calore della mano di Ermal posata sulla sua schiena penetri nei muscoli contratti e li aiuti a distendersi, così confortante che Fabrizio si ritrova a chiedersi come abbia fatto a vivere tutta la vita senza.

“Ci faremo valere, Fabbrì. Ci faremo valere e ci riammetteranno. Noi non abbiamo sbagliato niente…”

_ Non hanno sbagliato niente. _

_ Fabrizio ci crede di più quando è Ermal a dirglielo. _

Ermal, che è nato per combattere e che di nuovo combatterà, perché le ingiustizie vanno affrontate di petto e lui è uno che le cose, di petto, le sa prendere.

“Hai ragione, sorcè. Dobbiamo far valere le nostre ragioni. Noi non abbiamo niente da nascondere.”

_ Sorcetto. _

Non si ricorda quando ha iniziato a chiamarlo così, forse la prima volta che l’ha visto mangiare stantuffandosi quantità immense di cibo nelle guance: come un topolino minuscolo, con tutti quei riccioli che gli ricadevano sugli occhi e lo facevano sembrare un timido animaletto, un timido animaletto così bello da lasciare a bocca aperta persino l’osservatore più distratto _. _

_ All’epoca Fabrizio era quell’osservatore distratto. _

Ad Ermal piace, comunque, il suo soprannome.

Gli appoggia la testa alla schiena, inspirando il suo odore selvatico di vodka e di dopobarba e di vestiti usati, e restano così per un tempo indefinito, un tempo in cui ci sono solo loro e il battito accelerato e angosciato dei loro cuori che battono in sincrono una melodia di amarezza e di riscatto.

“Perdonami, Fabbrì. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti da solo come uno stronzo.”

La voce di Ermal somiglia al soffio del vento. Fabrizio si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo roco, che nelle intenzioni dovrebbe risultare anche divertito, ma che gli riesce solo a metà.

“Non mi hai lasciato solo. Adesso sei qui”, dice, quasi fosse un dato di fatto, per chiudere per sempre quella parentesi che lui per primo non avrebbe mai voluto aprire.

Ermal gli si rilassa addosso, traendo un lungo sospiro e lasciando che la mano di Fabrizio gli scivoli tra i riccioli, grattando dolcemente lo scalpo con la punta dei polpastrelli.

_ Bastano loro. Dentro questa stanza bastano l’uno all’altro. _

_ E se sono insieme non c’è polemica che possa toccarli. _

“Quando sarà il momento di parlare, parleremo”, dice Ermal a bassa voce, e Fabrizio annuisce appena, riempiendosi i polmoni del profumo che sprigionano i capelli di Ermal, i suoi vestiti sfatti, un odore che sembra ormai essersi incollato alle sue narici e che non lo abbandona mai, persino quando Ermal sembra essere così lontano da lui da sparire dall’altra parte del mondo. “Ma adesso”, continua, “non parliamo più.”

_ Ermal ha ragione. _

Quando sarà il momento di parlare lo faranno, pensa mentre le lunghe mani di Ermal, sempre così bianche e aggraziate malgrado i calli, gli si insinuano sotto ai vestiti per liberarlo della maglietta e frugare i suoi tatuaggi con una curiosità che in quel momento odora così tanto di sesso e di cose che non si diranno mai.

Perché adesso non è il momento di parlare.

_ Non è il momento, _ si ripete Fabrizio, mentre con atroce lentezza scopre il corpo di Ermal, un pezzettino per volta, così pallido e delicato e forte, così in contraddizione con sé stesso, così bello da strappargli mugolii che non uscivano dalla sua bocca sin dai tempi in cui era un ragazzino e si dilettava nell’arte di portarsi maldestramente a letto ragazze conosciute sulla metropolitana.

Non è il momento di parlare.

_ Non ancora, non adesso. _

Non finché bastano l’uno all’altro ancora una volta, avvolti dall’invincibile illusione che uniti nulla possa toccarli o ferirli.

_ Nulla.  _


End file.
